Episode 183
Palaisipan is the one hundred eighty-third episode overall and the thirty-fifth episode of Book Two of Encantadia. It aired on March 29, 2017. Summary Ariana encountered Manik and Azulan. Manik and Azulan want to bring Ariana back to their tribe, but Ariana said she will not leave Lireo, until Avria is beaten. Azulan asked why she cared too much for the Diwatas. Ariana said she doesn't know, but she knows she should be there. Manik told Azulan they should understand what she's going through. Mayca and Alena escorted Cassiopea and Imaw to Lira's sky ship that she used to go to Devas. Imaw said that it is sad to think that the ship was used by Lira and Wahid. Cassiopea said that the ship was suitable, as it would remind them why they had to go to Devas. Alena blessed them for their journey. Pirena appears in the threshold of Etheria. Danaya appears and tries to stop her, telling her that she isn't ready to face Avria. Pirena enters the palace anyway, and Danaya followed her. Ybrahim tells Mayca to prepare Sapiro for war, after the funeral of Lira. He then gave her a scroll, to be given to their Konseho, so they could draw up a formal declaration of war against Etheria. Alena told Ybrahim to calm down, for Sapiro would not be able to fight Etheria alone. Ybrahim said Hathoria and Lireo would follow suit. Pirena shouted for Avria to show up, but they find the place completely empty. Pirena wonders where they had gone. In Old Etheria, Avria and her Mashnas stood before the Portal of the Past (Lagusan/Tawiran ng Nakaraan)It is also later called Portal of Time. Avria reveals that she had used the Golden Hourglass to summon a few Etherian soldiers, but with the power of three gems, she could summon an army. Andora turned the hourglass and Avria sang a spell summoning the Etherian army from the past. The earth shook. The earthquake was felt even by Pirena and Danaya. Pirena interpreted it as Encantadia's anger at the loss of her next protectors. Pirena used the Fire Gem to make Etheria feel her wrath, by setting the palace on fire. Danaya and Pirena arrived just in time for the arrival of the blue Retres in Lireo. Pirena approached Mira's body and wept, while remembering her daughter. Ybrahim also weeps and remembers his daughter. Luna weeps and remembers Gilas. Danaya comforted Ybrahim and Pirena. a flashback: Pirena was in the room of Mira and Lira and remembers them. The tic-tac-toe game they were playing appears, and Pirena plays it for some time. Azulan entered the room. Pirena asked if he would say that women should not go to war, and if he would say that was the reason why her daughter died. Azulan said he is only there to express his condolence, and lets her cry on him, embracing her. The Etherian army arrives through the portal. Andora said they are now truly the most powerful kingdom. Avria, Asval and Andora celebrate. Amarro was horrified and leaves. LilaSari noticed him, but kept silent. Barbaros attended the body of Wahid; Nymfas, Quina, Luna, and Sera, the body of Gilas; Kaizan, Mayca, Paopao, Muyak, Ariana, Wantuk and Ybrahim, the body of Lira; and Pirena, Hathors, Aquil, Hitano, Manik and Azulan, the body of Mira. Wahid's body disappeared, followed by Gilas, Lira and Mira. Alena and Danaya approached Pirena to comfort her. Most of the attendees then left the room. Luna approached Pirena and tells her about the four Etherian Mashnas who attacked them. Luna said they were saved by one of the female Mashnas, who helped them escaped. Luna said Lira and Mira may have survived if they had accompanied them. Pirena asked Luna to describe the female Mashna, whom Pirena identified as LilaSari. Luna remembers that LilaSari was the name of her mother's killer. Pirena tells Luna that there is no good Etherian. LilaSari followed Amarro. Amarro said he no longer cares what Avria will do. LilaSari told him to keep quiet, or he may be heard. Amarro said that since Avria had rebuilt the Etherian army, the conflict will intensify, and it was all Avria's fault, for she even kills innocent children. LilaSari reminded him that he had agreed to serve Avria, fought, conquered and killed for her. Amarro said he previously thought that she would be for the good of Encantadia, for the rise of its small kingdoms, and for the peace of all, but he was wrong. He asked LilaSari to come with him. LilaSari asked where they would go, as Ether would find them. Amarro said that if she changed her mind, she would just have to find him. Luna approached Danaya and Alena and said she now knows who LilaSari is. She gets angry at them for not having said it sooner, and leaves. Pirena stops Danaya and Alena from following Luna. Alena asked why Pirena did that. Pirena said any additional ally would count against the Etherians. Pirena that she and Ybrahim would declare war against Etheria, and asked Danaya and Alena if Lireo and Adamya would follow suit. Danaya said that according to Alena, Cassiopea had gone to Devas. Pirena doesn't want to hear it, and asked only for a categorical answer. Danaya said she wants to hear what Emre would tell Cassiopea, before she declares war against Etheria. Alena said she has the same answer. Pirena said they are no longer Hathoria's allies. Ybrahim also breaks relations between Sapiro and Lireo. Avria and her army returns to Etheria and sees it on fire. Avria used the Air Gem to extinguish the fire. Avria instructs her Mashnas and army to kill any Diwata they would see. Danaya tells her army to be vigilant, but they will only act defensively, not aggressively. Hitano commends Alena and Danaya for remaining calm. Aquil asked Danaya if she is sure of her decision. Danaya said she does not want to start a great war, even though she is tempted by Pirena and Ybrahim's course of action. Alena said she is of the same disposition, and wonders if Emre had forsaken them. Cassiopea's sky ship approached Devas. Imaw asked if it was Devas, and Cassiopea confirms it. Arde appears and blocks their way. Cassiopea wonders what he is doing there. Ether's image appears and says Emre is no longer in Devas, and they were now in charge. Trivia *The tic-tac-toe game seemed to have emerged out of nowhere. It is unknown if Pirena herself conjured it, or if it was the residual magic of the deceased Sang'gres Lira and Mira, or something else. References